


Il tocco dell’angelo

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUB!!! MY WIFE!!!, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, anyway please go and appreciate my gf's art!!!, leo is discovering something new oh oh, leoshu, lot of warnings but also: fluff, their part in this au is really something, this makes me emo tbfh, time to celebrate with our gays, trigger warning: Rape mention, trigger warning: prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Leo voleva soltanto i suoi soldi. Consumare così come il suo mestiere detta, rendere il volto di quel nobile uno dei tanti che diventano confusi nella sua memoria, una figura soltanto di passaggio con cui non avrebbe più avuto nulla a che fare.L’ha sottovalutato così tanto. Mai come in quel momento, le gambe di lui che sfiorano le sue, si rende conto in realtà di quanto il suo mestiere sia passato in secondo piano, succube di un rapporto che non può che consumarsi null’altro che attraverso gli occhi.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 6
Collections: Les fleurs du mal





	Il tocco dell’angelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timotydrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timotydrake/gifts).



> Nuova parte dell'au con la Leoshu, la coppia che ha dato vita a quest'ennesima storia <3  
> Sono così contenta di poter aggiungere spezzoni in questo modo, mi dà occasione di scrivere dell'au in modo da non abbandonarlo del tutto a delle semplici hc perché merita davvero tanto, è forse una delle storie migliori che io e bub abbiamo mai creato insieme.  
> Buon compleanno bub, anche questa piccola fic è tutta per te<3
> 
> Una piccola precisazione prima di lasciarvi nella lettura, come mio solito ormai.  
> In questo AU Leo lavora come prostituta e, una sera, dopo il consueto spettacolo, decide di seguire il giovane che attira la sua attenzione per ricevere così un'ulteriore paga da parte sua. La notte però non va come prevista perché Leo è costretto a riaccompagnare il giovane ubriaco nella sua camera d'albergo e rinunciare al suo guadagno. La mattina dopo, però, il nobile gli propone di fare un bagno a cui Leo non può rinunciare.  
> Enjoy!!

**Art by sheska on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/sauwumurart/status/1245451936435970049?s=20)**

**Le mie[commissioni](https://twitter.com/mertywrites/status/1223924808854974466?s=20) sono aperte!!!**

* * *

**È** incantevole al pari di un dipinto illuminato dal freddo sole del mattino, un angelo al centro di quella composizione decadente in cui la sua purezza e perfezione rappresentano per Leo tutto ciò che merita di ricevere attenzione alcuna.

Sono dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi, quei raggi del sole. Di un tono lilla che maiil cielo di Parigi ha avuto la fortuna di conoscere, sempre così accecato dalla nebbia e dal fumo delle fabbriche, se non al suo arrivo. Di un tono lilla che mai avrebbe pensato potesse sposarsi così bene con quella figura aggraziata, leggiadra, con quel corpo che sembra quasi lo inviti ad osservarlo, ad ammirarlo. Perché voltato di spalle così, scoperto solo dalla vita in giù con la camicia abbassata a metà sulla candida schiena, Leo non può che perdersi in lui.

Nelle sue linee dolci, così diverse dalle sue, da tutte quelle che ha incontrato in precedenza al locale o in qualche vicolo, anonime immagini che nella sua mente ora vengono sostituite soltanto da lui. Da lui che si volta e con un mezzo sorriso osserva compiaciuto il suo stupore, la camicia che cade al pari di un velo e scivola come un fiore trasportato dal vento fino a toccare il pavimento.

Leo sa, da quel suo sguardo carico di un desiderio quasi attraente, chi davvero possiede il potere in quel piccolo bagno la cui luce bacia la sua figura che adesso si muove nella sua direzione, verso la vasca, i fianchi che paiono enfatizzare ogni singolo passo.

È conscio di non potersi voltare, nemmeno se lo desideri ardentemente. Perché è lì che si trova il suo desiderio, l’oggetto di quel respiro mancato. Davanti a lui che quello si fa ammirare mentre con un sorriso smuove l’acqua calda, entrando nella vasca e occupando quello spazio il cui pensiero del vuoto crea in lui come una sensazione di disordine, di sbagliato. Come se il giovane nobile dovesse da sempre prendere quello spazio.

E tutto, improvvisamente, scoppia in un incendio.

Sembra un principe immerso nell’acqua, un principe con quel suo portamento fiero e consapevole, la schiena ritta e lo sguardo che vaga scivolando su ogni particolare di quel vecchio bagno per poi posarsi su di lui e sorridere in un gioco che porta Leo a rincorrerlo, ad acchiapparlo per poi vederlo sfuggire via dalle mani.

Impossibile da prendere come uno spirito, come un angelo che fugge via dai sogni annunciando l’arrivo del grigio mattino.

Non ha mai provato una simile attenzione per qualcuno, una simile attrazione che trascende il suo semplice lavoro.

Leo voleva soltanto i suoi soldi. Consumare così come il suo mestiere detta, rendere il volto di quel nobile uno dei tanti che diventano confusi nella sua memoria, una figura soltanto di passaggio con cui non avrebbe più avuto nulla a che fare.

L’ha sottovalutato così tanto. Mai come in quel momento, le gambe di lui che sfiorano le sue, si rende conto in realtà di quanto il suo mestiere sia passato in secondo piano, succube di un rapporto che non può che consumarsi null’altro che attraverso gli occhi.

Mai come in quel momento, lo sguardo di lui che incontra ancora il suo, si rende conto che quel volto non potrà mai diventare uno tra i tanti.

Perché è unico, meraviglioso, da togliere il fiato. Come da togliere il fiato è la sua voce a cui Leo risponde senza nemmeno badarci, la sua mente troppo occupata a riempirsi di lui prima che sia troppo tardi, prima che tutto si concluda. Prima che sia necessario porre la parola fine sulle sue labbra, sulla linea del suo viso, su quella pelle candida che tra luce e acqua pare una caverna ricca di meraviglie da scoprire, una spiaggia in cui pullulano le conchiglie da raccogliere e conservare nella speranza che al riportarle al viso il suono del mare compaia ancora.

È incantato da ogni suo movimento, da quella grazia che lo contraddistingue. Leo l’aveva notata già nel locale, quando in mezzo ai più lui era lì, seduto in un angolo, i piccoli bicchieri che si svuotavano lenti nella sua bocca per poi finire abbandonati sul tavolo.

E lo nota anche adesso, le mani di lui che raggiungono il suo viso per poi fermarsi, gli occhi in attesa. Leo non comprende, è confuso. Non conosce quelle attenzioni, quell’accortezza che gli viene rivolta. Non capisce perché le sue dita si siano interrotte a mezz’aria, colpevoli di un crimine che per Leo è sempre stato la quotidianità. Nessuno aveva mai osato chiedergli se potessero toccarlo. Lo prendevano e basta, il consenso, quella parola dal dolce gusto, che mai era esistito tra le mura delle stanze in cui i suoi clienti lo svuotavano di ogni cosa. Della sua umanità.

È in attesa della sua risposta, il giovane, gli occhi di ametista che aspettano pazienti che lui possa decidere. È così strano poterlo fare, poter essere il giudice di una sentenza di assoluzione o di condanna. Così strano avere quel potere tra le mani che lo porta ad agitarsi leggermente nella vasca, i suoi movimenti che non passano inosservati al suo sguardo. Leo ne rimane ancora incantato. Dal colore di quegli occhi, della consistenza di quei raggi di luce violetti che illuminano ogni oggetto del bagno, dalle loro figure alle bocce di profumo disposte con abbandono sugli scaffali. Dal modo in cui il suo viso non mostra inquietudine ma soltanto comprensione, dal modo in cui la sua mano si ritrae per tornare al suo posto, bloccata a metà di quel gesto dalle dita di Leo che, tremanti, comunicano per lui delle parole di cui non conosce la forma.

E ogni carezza è come una scossa.

Sono tante, piccoli giochi di elettricità che salgono lungo il suo corpo. Dalle sue morbide braccia incapaci di muoversi a quei tocchi attenti e gentili, alle sue spalle dove cala il freddo quando quelle dita si spostano oltre, lungo il suo collo, risalendo per sfiorargli il viso con la delicatezza con cui si accarezza un bocciolo appena nato.

Leo lo fissa con occhi grandi come quelli di un bambino. È certo che siano tali perché li osserva dal suo riflesso, da quel mare al tramonto di viole che è il suo sguardo. Più splendente di mille gioielli, più prezioso di tutti i diamanti che i nobili sfilavano dalle loro dita quando dovevano toccarlo, quasi a non volere che il suo sporco intaccasse una purezza già marcia all’interno.

Non smette un attimo di sorridere, di ammirarlo, quel nobile ancora senza nome. Che sciocco a non averglielo chiesto. Che sciocco ad avergli presentato invece il suo senza alcun freno. Ma lo era stato davvero, uno sciocco, quando in cambio aveva ricevuto soltanto dolcezze e premure? Nessuno gli aveva mai permesso di dormire nel letto, lui accanto al suo cliente. Era sempre il freddo pavimento ad accoglierlo. A volte, quando capitava un gesto di benevolenza, anche una piccola e sottile coperta.

Nessuno gli aveva mai preparato un bagno caldo pieno di oli ed essenze pregiate. Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto il permesso per toccarlo.

Nessuno.

Fino a lui.

Perfino un cuore di ghiaccio si sarebbe sciolto a tanta spontaneità. Perfino un terreno infertile avrebbe prodotto, in un disperato tentativo di aggrapparsi alla vita, un piccolo bocciolo dal quale sarebbe sorto un nuovo giardino.

Leo è certo che quel giardino non sboccerà mai. Che non potrà mai crescere. Non c’è spazio per la dolcezza nel freddo e sudicio locale. Non c’è spazio per quelle attenzioni. Solo per il denaro, solo per giacere con corpi anonimi che in realtà assomigliano più a bambole, a giochi da lasciare per qualche ora a dei bambini mai cresciuti che invece di strappare le ali alle farfalle stracciano via il loro cuore. Così che non vi sia più nulla. Così dal poter tornare quando meglio preferiscono, loro che sono soltanto anime senza padrone.

Leo è certo che quel giardino non sboccerà mai ma, in un disperato desiderio infantile, vuole scoprire che fiore sarà quel bocciolo che il nobile ha seminato in lui, con quelle mani che adesso raccolgono il suo viso a coppa. Ha delle mani così belle, così meravigliose e pregiate. Non possono che nascere soltanto cose altrettanto meravigliose da quei palmi, da quelle dita che lo accarezzano piano e con lentezza.

Pronuncia qualcosa, la mente di Leo persa in quel dolce vortice di attenzioni, persa nel tepore dell’acqua calda, nel profumo degli oli. Persa nella sua figura illuminata da un sole che ha deciso di sonnecchiare ancora, rimandando il suo sorgere per permettere loro di vivere quell’attimo da fiaba. A lui specialmente che ha sempre vissuto in una macabra tragedia.

Annuisce piano, i capelli umidi che accarezzano il suo viso e la sua schiena in un movimento così strano rispetto a quello delle mani di lui di cui quasi già sente la mancanza.

Lo vede chiudere gli occhi, quelle folte ciglia che gli accarezzano le guance in un gesto che Leo vorrebbe compiere da sé ma che non può fare perché bloccato da lui, da un qualcosa di sconosciuto entrato nella sua vita con la grazia di una brezza mascherata da tempesta.

Lo vede chiudere gli occhi e avvicinarsi piano al suo viso. È un movimento lento, quasi abbia timore che Leo possa ripensarci e decidere di ritrarsi. Lento, come a volerlo incontrare a metà strada, in quel punto offuscato dai vetri dove il sole non passa e loro vengono nascosti al mattino, al mondo.

Lo vede chiudere gli occhi e Leo si gusta ogni cosa. Il modo in cui l’acqua bagna le sue ciglia, le sue guance, le gocce che scorrono come a sfiorare la sua figura angelica. Il modo in cui le sue labbra paiono più morbide della seta, di qualsiasi cuscino su cui Leo abbia mai poggiato.

Il modo in cui anche lui sta tremando. Delicato come il più regale dei fiori, quasi impercettibile ma che si mostra comunque a lui in una fragilità che mai avrebbe pensato gli appartenesse.

Siamo tutti uguali di fronte al desiderio. A quello vero, di cui Leo ha un assaggio a cominciare dalle sue labbra che gli cedono subito il comando, permettendogli di dirigere quell’orchestra di umidi suoni di cui il bagno subito si riempie. Sono così morbide com’è sicuro che morbida sia la sua pelle, il suo corpo. Ma non manda la sua mano a constatarlo com’è solito fare, immobilizzato da quelle nuove scosse che si propagano in tutto il suo corpo, immobilizzato da quello sguardo che era il suo in attesa di un sì. Sì che adesso non può ricevere, sì per cui deve attendere.

E aspettare si fa dolce, tra la sua bocca che si spiega per lui. Aspettare si fa dolce in quella vasca la cui acqua pian piano diventa tiepida mentre i loro corpi di fanno caldi solo di quei baci.

Vorrebbe che gli venga concesso di rimanere per sempre in quella vasca.

* * *

_“Non mi hai ancora rivelato il tuo nome, principino”_

È sulla soglia della porta, pronto a tornare al locale. Sa che un’assenza così prolungata potrebbe destare troppi sospetti. La minaccia del padrone si fa come un’ombra, le sue catene che si rivelano così anche in presenza della luce.

Il ragazzo è sul letto, ancora nudo, il suo profumo che invade tutta la stanza.

Si alza un poco, la coperta che scivola leggera e casta sul suo petto tempestato dai segni che Leo aveva avuto il permesso di lasciare.

Lo osserva con un sorriso, quello stesso che portava al pub e che Leo credeva fosse dovuto soltanto all’alcol.

_“Shu.”_

E il suo nome risuona nella mente come il timido rintocco di una campana nel dì di festa.


End file.
